VALENTINE'S DAY
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk SasuHina Sweet Day (SHSD) spesial untuk memperingati hari valentine. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar! DON'T BE SILENT READER!


**VALENTINE'S DAY**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**- Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Hinata Hyuuga**

**GENRE : Love Story, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**DISCLAIMER : Tokoh hanya pinjam dari Om Masashi Kishimoto, ide cerita milik Author**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, AU, TYPO, OOC, GAJE, BORED, EYD, ABAL, and many others**

**SUMMARY :**

**Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk SasuHina Sweet Day (SHSD) spesial untuk memperingati hari valentine. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar! DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derai air mata sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dia sungguh tak dapat mempercayai hal yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Begitu mengejutkan dan menyakitkan. Lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya secara diam-diam, baru saja mengatakan cinta pada Gadis lain. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri dia menyaksikan kemesraan mereka, yang kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat pun berdatangan dari teman-teman sekelas. Itu karena Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura di depan kelas, tepatnya di

tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran. Dia menyelinap keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari ketidakberadaannya disana. Menangislah dia sejadi-jadinya, seakan menumpahkan seluruh perasaan hati dan kesakitannya saat itu.

Tubuhnya yang kecil tertelungkup, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik kedua kakinya. Angin sepoi membelai seluruh tubuhnya, seakan sentuhan lembut untuk menenangkannya. Tanpa disadari, seseorang tengah memperhatikan dia dengan tatapan tajam dari kejauhan. Matanya memancarkan kepedihan, seakan merasakan perasaan yang tengah dirasakan Gadis berambut panjang indigo itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara seorang Lelaki bertanya.

Dia tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan terus menangis. Mungkin dengan begitu perasaannya akan sedikit membaik nantinya.

"Apa sebegitu menyakitkannya kehilangan Lelaki bodoh seperti dia?" Ujarnya dengan nada tajam.

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya keatas. Ketika dilihat seorang Lelaki berambut raven blue dark tengah berdiri dihadapannya sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana—santai dan cool.

"Sa-sasuke …" Gumamnya pelan—terkejut kemudian segera mengusap kedua pipinya yang bersimbah air mata.

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu duduk disampingnya dan berkata: "Mengapa berhenti?"

"_Na-nani_?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Mengapa berhenti menangis?"

"A-aku…" Matanya kembali berair, sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak kembali mengalir. Sungguh dia akan sangat malu jika menangis di depan lelaki itu.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat kemudian berkata dengan penuh ketegasan: "Menangislah! Tapi kau harus berjanji, ini kali terakhir kau mengeluarkan air matamu untuknya."

Dalam keterkejutan dan ketidakmengertiannya, Hinata sempat menangkap maksud dari ucapan serta sikap Sasuke. Dia menangis di dalam dekapan dadanya yang bidang, perasaan nyaman tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi hati yang sedang merasakan sakit. Dua anak manusia itu saling terdiam, membisu seribu bahasa, hanya hati dan bahasa tubuh mereka saja yang saling berbicara. Bertukar rasa dan cerita lewat celah hati dan nafas yang berhembus. Hanya mereka yang mengerti, hanya orang-orang yang merasakan sakit yang akan mengerti hal itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang datar namun terselip perhatian di dalamnya.

"Su-sudah sedikit membaik. _A-arigatou_."

"Hm. Baguslah."

Hinata segera melepaskan pelukkannya. Kedua pipinya seketika menampilkan semburat merah. Dia baru sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan lelaki itu. Mereka berpelukkan, dia menangis di dalam dekapannya. Berbagi sakit dan kepedihan yang tengah diarasakan meski tanpa berbicara, namun itu sudah cukup. Karena kini dia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Diapun tahu dengan jelas, bahwa Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Jadi bisa dikatakan, keadaan serta perasaan yang dialaminya sama dengannya.

"_Nande_?" Tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ketika dia hendak berdiri, tangan Sasuke menahannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu membuat hati tak karuan dan salah tingkah. Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat seakan hendak meledak, darahnya serasa membeku, nafasnya seakan berhenti.

Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Sungguh mengejutkan.

Diapun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, karena membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tanpa berontak ataupun menolak. Dia malah menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Ciuman pertama yang diterimanya, dari seseorang yang tak terduga.

"A-aku harus ke-kembali ke kelas sekarang." Hinata setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, masih dengan wajahnya yang merah bagai kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan di meja makan.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi? Sa-sasuke tadi…" Kembali Hinata membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran di kamar mandi.

Cukup lama dia memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi di Taman itu. Setelah perasaan dan pikirannya kembali tenang, dia pun kembali ke kelas. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang bengkak, karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto khawatir ketika melihat Hinata kembali dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Hinata menggeleng lemah kemudian duduk di kursinya. Dia melihat kursi milik Sasuke yang ternyata masih kosong. Itu berarti sejak tadi Sasuke belum kembali.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok lelaki yang baru saja hinggap di dalam pikiran Hinata.

Dia memasuki ruangan tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto dan Sakura yang menanyakan kemana dia pergi tadi. Pandangan matanya kini hanya berfokus pada satu objek saja yaitu _**Hinata Hyuuga**_.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang menerima tatapannya. Apalagi kini langkahnya semakin mendekat. Firasat buruk pun mulai dirasakan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku tadi!" Ucap Sasuke setelah berdiri tepat di depan bangku Hinata yang telah berwajah pucat penuh kegelisahan.

"Su-sudahlah, ja-jangan dibahas! A-aku—"

"Maaf, aku sudah menciummu." Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

Semua tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beribu macam tanya berkecamuk di dalam pikiran mereka. Mengenai hubungan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Hinata. Dua anak manusia yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak terlihat akrab apalagi dekat.

Dan kini mereka mendengar bahwa Sasuke telah mencium Hinata. Berita yang sangat mengejutkan dan tak bisa dipercaya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya masih dalam keterkejutannya.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura pun ikut angkat bicara.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang itu. Menunggu jawaban pasti tentang semua yang menjadi keingintahuan mereka.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Tukas Sasuke datar seraya duduk dibangkunya.

Tubuh Hinata lemas seketika. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia hanya dapat terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk semakin dalam, tak mampu menatap pandangan mata semua orang yang begitu menakutkan baginya.

Ketegangan disana pun berakhir ketika seorang guru memasuki ruangan untuk memulai pelajaran yang sempat kosong beberapa waktu lalu.

**.**

**. **

Matahari yang bersinar begitu terik membuat kepala Hinata semakin pusing. Keadaan tubuhnya kini memang sedikit tak baik. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa kejadian yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya tertekan. Hampir saja dia tersudut oleh keadaan yang tak menyenangkan ketika teman-teman sekelas langsung meluncurinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai hal yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Namun Sasuke datang tepat pada waktunya. Dia membawa Hinata pergi darisana, tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Semakin kuatlah dugaan mereka akan hubungan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Hinata.

Mereka berjalan bersama tanpa ada percakapan.

Hening.

"Sa-sasuke …" Akhirnya Hinata memecah kebekuan yang ada. Berani mengeluarkan kata meski hanya memanggil namanya saja.

"Hm?" Respon Sasuke singkat.

"_A-arigatou_."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Bukankah seharusnya dia menerima tamparan atau makian karena sudah menciumnya tanpa izin? Sungguh tak bisa dimengerti.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sasuke ingin memastikan alasan Hinata mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Sebuah kata yang sama sekali tak pantas dia terima.

"Untuk semuanya. Jika tak ada kau, entah bagaimana jadinya aku hari ini." Ungkap Hinata penuh ketulusan dari dalam hatinya.

"Semuanya? Termasuk ciuman itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan dan sebuah seringai untuk menggodanya.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Wajah Hinata kembali bersemburat merah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mau tidak mau, bayangan kejadian itu kembali teringat di dalam benaknya.

"Kau tidak ingin menamparku atau memakiku?"

"Heh? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu padamu?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Karena aku sudah berlaku kurang ajar padamu. Menciummu tanpa izin." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sebenarnya dia berusaha keras memasang fokerface itu agar tak terlihat gugup dihadapan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, dan kaupun tahu perasaanku. Kita saling memahami meski tanpa banyak berbicara. Bukankah ada yang bilang, orang yang bernasib sama akan lebih bisa saling memahami satu sama lain melebihi siapapun juga? Jadi kurasa, aku memaafkanmu. Kita lupakan saja semua itu. Setuju?" Ujar Hinata panjang lebar kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis yang siapa saja akan bergetar ketika melihatnya—termasuk Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah." Ujar Sasuke singkat meski tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan gadis itu.

"Kita harus berpisah sekarang. _Mata ashita …_" Hinata menunduk singkat seraya berjalan kearah kanan—arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang akan diambil Sasuke.

"Melupakannya ya. Apa akan semudah itu? Kurasa tidak." Gumam Sasuke dengan sinar mata menunjukkan kekecewaan. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, kedua matanya masih menatap punggung mungil si gadis yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandangan.

**-0-0-0-**

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat seperti hari-hari biasanya. Saling mengirit kata, dalam arti mereka tak saling berbicara jika tak ada hal yang dirasa perlu seperti membicarakan masalah pelajaran atau organisasi. Hal itu membuat semua orang heran dan bingung. Rasa keingintahuan mereka masih belum terobati. Rahasia dibalik hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata masih belum terungkap.

"Hinata …" Panggil Naruto dengan suara riang seperti biasa disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Iya. Ada apa Naruto?" Hinata menghentikan aktivitas membaca bukunya sejenak.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan keinginan teman-teman mengenai acara untuk memperingati Valentine's Day. Mereka ingin mengadakan pesta sederhana di sekolah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto meminta pendapat Hinata.

"Ide bagus. Tapi mengapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Harusnya kau sampaikan ini pada Sasuke karena dialah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini kan."

"Kau saja yang sampaikan. Kau kan sekretaris OSIS. Tidak keberatan kan?" Pinta Naruto dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Hm, baiklah. Nanti aku akan coba sampaikan padanya."

"_Arigatou_, Hinata. Kami berharap banyak padamu." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya seraya berlalu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Gumam Hinata tak mengerti.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi yang diduduki, memejamkan mata sesaat untuk melepaskan penat. Akhir-akhir ini dia sengaja menyibukan diri di dalam organisasi. Sehingga perlahan perasaan sakit yang dia rasakan mulai terlupakan, bahkan mungkin perasaannya untuk Naruto pun perlahan mulai menghilang tanpa dia sadari.

Buktinya ketika berbicara dengan Naruto, dia sama sekali tak merasa gugup, tak ada semburat merah yang biasanya menghiasi kedua pipi chubby nya, tak ada kegagapan yang selalu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Masalah lainlah yang muncul.

Hinata selalu merasa salah tingkah ketika berbicara dengan _lelaki itu_. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang ketika berada dekat dengan _lelaki itu_. Semburat merah selalu muncul jika kedua bola mata mereka saling bertemu. Perasaan apakah itu? Mengapa Hinata menjadi seperti itu ketika berinteraksi dengannya?

"Kami-sama … Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Gumam Hinata sembari menghela nafas berat—tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang ada di hatinya kini.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara bariton seseorang mengejutkannya.

Hinata membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

**DUUKKK**

"Awww …" Desis mereka bersamaan ketika kepala saling berbenturan secara tak sengaja.

Mereka memegangi dahi mereka sendiri yang sedikit berdenyut karena benturan itu cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata sedikit kesal sembari mengusap dahinya.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, mengapa kau malah bersantai disini? Bukankah sekarang sudah waktunya untuk rapat? Kami sudah menunggumu disana." Ujar Sasuke tajam dengan nada menyindir.

"Ah _gomen_. Aku hanya beristirahat sejenak barusan. Jadi—"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar ceritamu. Ayo pergi sekarang!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

'Huft … Dia membuatku kaget saja. Mengapa tadi dia muncul tiba-tiba? Bahkan jarak wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Apa jangan-jangan tadi dia ingin….' Batin Hinata dengan segala spekulasi negatif yang muncul.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri disana?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah _go-gomen_." Hinata segera berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas.

'Otakku ini benar-benar kotor. Hinata, kau perlu refreshing sepertinya.' Gumam Hinata di dalam hati seraya berjalan disamping Sasuke menuju ke ruang OSIS.

**.**

**.**

Sesuai dengan permintaan teman-temannya, yang telah Hinata sampaikan di rapat itu tanpa dilebih-lebihkan ataupun dikurangi. Akhirnya sesuai kesepakatan bersama, hasil dari rapat pun telah diambil. Bahwa akan diselenggarakan pesta sederhana di sekolah untuk memperingati _**Valentine's Day pada tanggal 14 Februari tahun 2014. **_

Mereka sungguh tak menyangka Sasuke akan menyetujui hal itu dengan mudah. Tanpa penolakan yang biasa dia lakukan.

Dan tiga hari lagi acara itu akan diselenggarakan. Sehingga mulai sekarang mereka akan sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

**-0-0-0-**

**H-3 (Tiga hari sebelum acara)**

"Hinata …"

"Iya?"

"Tolong ambilkan berkas-berkas yang ada disana!" Ucap Sasuke menunjuk keatas lemari tanpa melepaskan perhatian pada lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Baik." Hinata segera berjalan mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, perlahan menggeser kursi dan menaikinya. Karena tinggi tubuhnya yang tak memungkinkan untuk menjangkau benda diatas lemari itu, maka dia membutuhkan bantuan kursi dan sedikit berjinjit untuk meraihnya.

"Kyaaaa …"

**BRUUKK**

"Awas …"

**GREEPP**

**CUPPP**

Jika saja Sasuke tidak cepat berlari dan menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata, maka dipastikan dia akan terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan keras. Namun hal itu tak terjadi. Karena Sasuke datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa wajah mereka berdua merona?

Lihatlah posisi mereka saat ini!

Sangatlah diluar dugaan. Sasuke berada dibawah sedangkan tubuh Hinata menindihnya dari atas. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah …..

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mereka berciuman secara tidak sengaja akibat insiden itu.

"Bisakah kau bangun sekarang?" Tukas Sasuke membuyarkan keadaan menegangkan yang tengah terjadi. Wajah datarnya setia menghiasi meski baru saja telah terjadi peristiwa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Ah _go-gomen_." Hinata segera berdiri kemudian memberikan berkas yang Sasuke inginkan dengan tangan gemetar—panik, gelisah, dan serba salah.

"_Arigatou_." Ujar Sasuke datar seraya berjalan kembali ke mejanya—sikapnya biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu." Hinata keluar ruangan dengan langkah terburu-buru. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat, wajahnya pun memerah tak terelakkan lagi.

"Dua kali. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Apa kau pun merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Gumam Sasuke sembari menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Pandangan mata onyx nya menatap kearah pintu dimana sosok Hinata telah menghilang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ah Kami-sama … Sebenarnya apa yang Kau rencanakan?" Ujar Sasuke dan Hinata bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda—membuang nafas frustasi dengan detak jantung jauh dari kata normal.

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun begitu deras.

Langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah gelap, menambah suasana sore yang mencekam. Gadis berambut indigo itu masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu dan berharap hujan akan segera berhenti.

"Kau belum pulang?" Sasuke berdiri disampingnya, sembari membawa sebuah payung berwarna biru. Sebuah pertanyaan basi yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditanyakan karena dengan melihat kenyataan pun dia sudah dapat mengetahui jawabannya.

"Be-belum. Aku kira kau sudah pulang sejak tadi. Ke-kenapa masih disini?" Hinata berusaha bersikap normal, menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang terkesan memaksa untuk meloncat keluar apalagi jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ayo pulang bersama!" Ujar Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dia membuka payungnya—bersiap untuk menerobos hujan.

"….." Hinata mematung—bingung apakah harus menerima ajakannya ataukah harus menolak. Dia masih tak enak hati karena kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di taman itu ditambah dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tck, bisa-bisanya kau melamun pada waktu seperti ini." Sindir Sasuke dengan nada tajam seperti biasa membuat Hinata malu karena tertangkap basah.

"A-aku tak melamun kok. Aku hanya—"

"Jadi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan meninggalkanmu disini seorang diri, ayo pergi sekarang!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan nada ancaman dan perintah.

"_Ha-hai._" Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya.

Mereka berjalan dibawah naungan payung yang sama. Menatap jalan di depan tanpa membuka suara. Meski hati serta pikiran mereka berkecamuk dan sibuk berdialog dengan dirinya masing-masing.

Di sudut jalan.

Kini mereka telah sampai di sudut jalan yang akan mengakhiri kebersamaan ini. Meski diselimuti kebisuan dan kecanggungan namun rasanya berat ketika harus mengakhirinya. Meski hanya diam tanpa kata, mereka nyaman dengan kebersamaan ini. Tanpa tahu apa dan mengapa alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Saatnya berpisah. _Arigatou_ Sasuke. _Mata Ashita …_" Hinata berniat keluar dari naungan payung itu, namun langkahnya tertahan karena Sasuke memegangi lengannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah." Ujar Sasuke dengan pokerfacenya.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku—"

"Ayo!" Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Hinata—membuat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dia tak membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. Sebuah ucapan yang pasti akan berlatar penolakan. Dan dia tak ingin mendengar hal itu.

"Seharusnya kau tak usah repot-repot mengantarku. Aku bisa—"

"Sama sekali aku tak merasa repot." Kembali Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Dia sangat suka sekali memotong ucapan orang sepertinya.

"Hm, baiklah."

Tak ada lagi percakapan sampai mereka tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sasuke." Hinata mengembangkan sebuah senyuman dengan binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata lavendernya.

"Hn." Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

'Kau membuatku bingung, Sasuke.' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

**-0-0-0-**

**H-2 (Dua hari sebelum acara)**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Sasuke dan Hinata telah selesai berbelanja segala macam perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta nanti. Seharusnya anggota OSIS yang lain ikut untuk melaksanakan pekerjaan ini, namun entah takdir atau apa, mereka dengan kompak tak bisa ikut karena memiliki kepentingan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Sehingga mau tak mau, merekalah yang harus mengerjakannya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku Taman sembari memakan es cream—istirahat sejenak melepas penat setelah seharian berkeliling ke berbagai tempat untuk membeli segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan pesta nanti.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah disangkanya. Dia bertanya tentang perasaannya. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke meski kurang mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Lalu kau?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Belum pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya." Hinata tersenyum manis sembari menjilati es cream coklat di tangannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa melupakan Naruto?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke. Sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak perlu ditanyakan, karena akan membuat gadis itu kembali merasa sakit dan sedih.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu." Sebuah jawaban tak terduga meluncur dari mulut Hinata membuat bunga harapan di dalam hati Sasuke bermekaran.

"_Yokatta_." Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar dengan senyum kelegaan tersungging di bibirnya—membuat Hinata mengernyit, tak mengerti maksud ucapan serta senyumannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia." Hinata mencoba mencari tahu alasan Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia." Sasuke membenarkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku bahagia karena sesuatu." Jawab Sasuke tenang—masih memasang senyumannya.

"Sesuatu apa itu?" Tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak bertanya hari ini?" Ujar Sasuke kembali dengan pokerface nya. Senyuman serta ekspresi yang baru saja diperlihatkannya seketika menghilang dan berganti menjadi topeng andalan yang selalu dipakainya.

"Ah _go-gomen_. Aku tak bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusanmu." Hinata merasa tak enak padanya karena bersikap seolah ingin mengetahui segala urusan Sasuke. Meski pada nyatanya memang begitu.

Dan tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya.

"Es cream mu meleleh." Ujar Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata yang telah melupakan es cream di tangannya yang kini tak berbentuk lagi.

"….." Hinata mengerjap kemudian melihat tangannya yang penuh dengan lelehan es cream.

"Tck, seperti anak kecil." Sasuke merogoh sakunya, membersihkan tangan Hinata dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Cepat habiskan!" Perintah Sasuke yang dengan cepat dituruti oleh Hinata.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, bahkan kini dia tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil ya." Sasuke masih tersenyum kemudian mengusap bibir Hinata yang terlihat belepotan oleh es cream dengan ibu jarinya.

Pipi Hinata memanas. Rona merah menjalar dengan cepat pertanda dia sangat malu saat ini.

"Hm, manis." Ucap Sasuke menjilat jarinya sendiri.

Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah dan wajahnya pun semakin memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum manis dan tulus pada gadis disampingnya.

'Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku tak perlu menahan diri lagi.' Batin Sasuke.

'Senyumannya itu akan membuatku pingsan saat ini juga. Oh Kami-sama … Kuatkanlah aku!' Batin Hinata gelisah. Tak mampu melihat lebih lama lagi senyuman maut milik lelaki disampingnya.

**-0-0-0-**

**H-1 (satu hari sebelum acara)**

"Malam ini kau bebas?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis bermata lavender yang tengah sibuk mendekorasi aula untuk pesta besok malam.

"Kurasa iya. Memang kenapa?" Ujar Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak kemudian menatap lelaki disampingnya itu.

"Temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kem—"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bertanya! Nanti aku jemput jam 7. Jadi bersiap-siaplah!" Sasuke kembali dengan kebiasaannya memotong ucapan orang—terutama Hinata yang sudah sangat sering diperlakukan begitu.

Gadis itu merenggut kesal seraya melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya tadi karena Sasuke pun telah pergi dan melakukan tugasnya seperti yang lain—mempersiapkan pesta untuk besok—mendekorasi aula.

Mereka yang ada disana (Anggota-anggota OSIS) saling berbisik satu sama lain. Membicarakan Sang Ketua dan Sang Sekretaris yang menjadi topik hangat juga menarik untuk dibahas. Sebagai pengalih dari rasa lelah dalam mengerjakan tugas mereka itu.

"Hey kalian! Sebaiknya tutup mulut dan bekerjalah dengan cepat!" Ujar Sasuke bernada tajam serta tegas membuat mereka terdiam seketika tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan dan mempercepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 19.00**

Sasuke telah menunggu di depan rumah Hinata. Dia bersandar pada tembok rumah itu, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana—menambah kesan cool dalam dirinya.

"_Go-gomen_, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Hinata yang kini telah berada di belakangnya.

"Hn. Ayo pergi!" Ujar Sasuke seraya berbalik, menatap sosok indah dibelakangnya.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata—berjalan disamping Sasuke meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Kau pasti akan tahu setelah kita sampai disana." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan.

'Apa sulitnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi kau itu sangat tampan.' Suara hati Hinata tanpa sadar mengungkapkan kekaguman pada lelaki itu.

Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap pikiran aneh di dalam otaknya menghilang. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke mengernyit kemudian bertanya: "Kenapa kau?"

"A-aku tak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hinata yang pastinya berbohong.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di suatu tempat.

"Pasar malam?" Ucap Hinata bernada pertanyaan.

"Bukan, ini rumah sakit. Sudah jelas kan ini pasar malam. Dan kau tak perlu menanyakannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, merasa sedikit kesal dengan jawabannya. Jika saja dia belum mengenal sifat Sasuke maka setiap kali bicara dengannya dia akan merasa sakit hati karena ucapan-ucapan tajam dan kasar yang selalu terlontar dari mulut pedasnya itu.

"Jadi kau akan terus berdiam diri disini atau masuk kesana dan bersenang-senang?" Tanya Sasuke bernada sarkasme.

"Tentu saja masuk. Bukankah itu tujuan kita pergi?" Hinata tersenyum seraya menarik tangan Sasuke—berjalan menuju keramaian pasar malam yang jarang sekali ditemuinya.

Setelah puas berkeliling mengunjungi berbagai stan disana, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu panjang—di bawah pohon, dekat danau.

"Akhirnya besok acaranya akan dilaksanakan. Semoga segalanya berjalan lancar." Ucap Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn." Komentar Sasuke singkat. Bahkan terlalu singkat.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou, aku sangat bahagia malam ini." Hinata mengembangkan senyum kebahagiaan yang membuat hati Sasuke bergetar.

"Kau suka bunga?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu tunggulah disini sebentar." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya—berjalan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan si gadis yang menanyakan kemana dia akan pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke kembali. Membawa sesuatu di tangannya—seikat bunga tulip berwarna merah.

"Untukmu." Dia memberikannya pada Hinata. "Happy Valentine's Day." Ucapnya membuat Hinata bingung dan tak mengerti.

Bukankah hari valentine itu besok bukan sekarang?

"_A-arigatou_. Ta-tapi Sasuke, bukankah—"

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah valentine sekarang, tak masalah bukan?" Ucap Sasuke cepat seakan mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan olehnya.

"Iya. _Arigatou_ Sasuke." Ucap Hinata untuk yang kesekian kali.

'Tck, sepertinya dia tak tahu apapun mengenai bunga.' Batin Sasuke sembari menghela nafas berat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Raut wajah Sasuke berubah, menyiratkan kekecewaan. Namun sepertinya Hinata terlalu polos untuk mengetahui maksud dari pemberiannya itu.

_**Bunga tulip merah yang melambangkan kepercayaan dan ungkapan cinta.**_

Memang sulit bagi orang seperti Sasuke untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat kata-kata, sehingga dia memilih untuk mengungkapkannya lewat bunga. Namun nyatanya hal itu tak berhasil, karena si gadis terlalu polos untuk mengerti bahkan sepertinya dia tak tahu apapun mengenai arti/makna dari jenis bunga.

_Poor Sasuke._

**-0-0-0-**

**Hari-H (Pelaksanaan Acara Valentine's Day)**

Acara perayaan hari valentine pun dimulai.

Semua murid nampak hadir bersama pasangan masing-masing dengan balutan pakaian yang mewah dan indah—serasi satu sama lainnya. Naruto berpasangan dengan Sakura, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Sai dengan Ino, dan banyak lagi pasangan lain yang telah hadir disana. Termasuk pasangan Hinata dan Sasuke yang telah datang paling awal, karena merupakan panitia acara tersebut.

Sejak kapan mereka menjadi pasangan?

Entahlah. Itu adalah anggapan semua orang selama ini, dimulai sejak pernyataan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Ditambah dengan ajakan kencannya secara terang-terangan pada Hinata kemarin, menambah kepastian bahwa memang ada hubungan khusus yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GUYS! AND LETS PARTY NOW!" Ujar Si Pembawa Acara berbaju hijau ketat—bernama Rock Lee, begitu bersemangat membuka pesta secara resmi.

Semua orang menyambutnya dengan teriakkan suka cita. Menikmati pesta dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ketika alunan musik romantis bergema, mereka segera memasuki lantai dansa—bergerak secara harmoni mengikuti musik yang mengalir indah.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati pesta ini." Ujar Sasuke seraya duduk disamping Hinata.

"A-aku menikmatinya kok." Hinata berusaha memasang senyuman terbaiknya, berharap bahwa Sasuke tak akan mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat gugup berada dekat dengannya.

"Baguslah."

"Emm, a-ano … Sa-sasuke … Aku …" Ucap Hinata tergagap membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran melihatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ha-happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke." Hinata memberikan sesuatu padanya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya—berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

"Coklat berbentuk hati?" Gumam Sasuke memandangi hadiah yang baru saja diterimanya dari Hinata.

"Apa ada makna tersembunyi dari pemberianmu ini, Hinata?" Ujar Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa. Sebuah senyuman manis kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam saku jasnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menyusul gadisnya.

Ya, dia sudah memutuskan akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai miliknya malam ini.

Kini Hinata tengah duduk pada sebuah bangku di taman sekolahnya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh keatas langit. Dia sudah tak punya nyali lagi untuk kembali kesana, apalagi untuk bertatapan muka dengan _lelaki itu_. Secara tidak langsung dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui coklat berbentuk hati buatannya, sama seperti bunga yang diterimanya dari Sasuke semalam.

Semalam, Ibunya telah memberitahu makna dari bunga yang dia terima dari Sasuke. Setelah mengetahui hal itu dia tak dapat tidur nyenyak memikirkan satu orang bermarga Uchiha yang telah merenggut hatinya entah mulai sejak kapan. Bahkan dia sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk membuat coklat sebagai hadiah valentine untuk Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya sendiri—special untuk orang yang spesial baginya.

"Ah Kami-sama … Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Gumam Hinata sembari menghela nafas berat.

"Ternyata kau sangat suka sekali kabur dan menghindar ya." Ujar seseorang mengejutkan Hinata. Suara itu adalah suara yang sangat dikenalnya, bernada ejekan, tajam, namun begitu indah dan membuat nyaman ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Sa-sasuke … A-apa yang se-sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata masih terkejut membuatnya tergagap.

"Pertanyaan itu sepertinya lebih cocok untukmu." Sindir Sasuke seraya duduk disampingnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar sebentar." Ungkap Hinata meski itu bukan yang sebenarnya.

"Hm begitu."

Suasana pun menjadi tegang dan canggung. Mereka tak saling berbicara lagi setelah itu, hanya memandangi langit malam yang indah bertaburan dengan bintang-bintang. Angin semilir membelai lembut tubuh mereka, menelusupkan rasa nyaman dan tentram. Meski pada nyatanya hati serta pikiran mereka sedang tak menentu.

**10 menit berlalu.**

"Hinata …" Panggil Sasuke lembut, akhirnya berani membuka suara.

"I-iya?" Tanggap Hinata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_."

"_Douitashimashite._"

"Sebenarnya aku tak menyukai makanan manis."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Dia merasa telah salah memilih hadiah. Dia merasa bodoh memberikan hadiah yang sama sekali tak disukai olehnya.

"_Go-gomen_ … Seharusnya aku—"

"Tapi aku akan memakannya, karena coklat ini merupakan pemberian darimu." Tukas Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Heh? Ke-kenapa begitu? Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau—"

"Aku bilang akan memakannya." Sasuke kembali menyela ucapan Hinata—merogoh saku jasnya kemudian membuka coklat itu, menggigitnya perlahan seakan menikmati sensasi lumernya di dalam mulut.

"Sa-sasuke …"

"Aku sangat menyukai coklat ini …" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Hinata mengernyit. "Seperti aku menyukai si pembuatnya." Lanjutnya sembari menatap gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

**2 detik.**

Hinata terdiam masih belum menangkap maksud ucapannya.

**20 detik.**

Otak Hinata mulai memproses ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

**40 detik.**

Mata Hinata sedikit membulat karena telah mengerti maksud ucapannya.

**1 menit.**

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah merah, degup jantungnya tak beraturan, serta nafasnya seakan tercekat.

"Jadilah milikku mulai hari ini, besok, dan selamanya." Ujar Sasuke penuh kesungguhan dan ketegasan di setiap katanya ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam namun terdapat kelembutan disana.

"Sa-sasuke … Aku …" Hinata tak dapat berkata apapun, dia tak dapat mengendalikan diri serta perasaannya saat ini. Di dalam hatinya sedang terjadi pergulatan hebat yang membuat nafasnya berderu karena degup jantungnya semakin lama semakin cepat saja.

"Aku tak akan mengulangi ucapanku tadi untuk yang kedua kalinya." Sasuke memegang pipi Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya. "Dan aku tak suka menerima kata penolakan, termasuk darimu." Ujarnya lagi sembari menisbikan jarak diantara wajah mereka, hingga bibir keduanya saling bertemu meski hanya kecupan biasa.

Manis.

Hangat.

Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan pada ciuman pertama mereka itu. Ah bukan, tapi yang ketiga. Meski yang kedua terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Tetap saja itu namanya ciuman bukan?

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke. Dan aku bersedia menjadi milikmu." Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Hinata akhirnya dapat berbicara tanpa tergagap sedikitpun—menjawab perasaan Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman manis penuh ketulusan dan kebahagiaan.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata. Ini adalah hadiah terindah seumur hidupku. _Arigatou _…" Sasuke memagut bibir merah nan tipis milik kekasihnya itu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

'Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke. Kaupun adalah hadiah terindah bagiku.' Gumam Hinata di dalam hatinya seraya membalas pagutan sang kekasih penuh kemesraan.

Mereka saling mengalirkan serta mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing dengan cara yang berbeda dengan orang lain, tanpa banyak bicara dan mengeluarkan kata. Karena yang terpenting bagi mereka hanyalah hati, cukup hati mereka yang berbicara dan mengungkapkan semua.

"Aku bilang juga apa, pasti mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus. Dan sekarang semuanya terbukti kan." Ujar Naruto saling berbisik dengan orang disampingnya.

"Iya akupun sudah menyangkanya dari dulu." Sakura pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Ini akan menjadi berita hebat untuk mading sekolah kita. _**Hubungan rahasia antara Sang Ketua OSIS dengan Sang Sekretaris akhirnya telah terungkap**_. Besok beritanya akan segera kutulis." Ujar Kiba penuh semangat, sedangkan Shino, Lee, Ino, Tenten, dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweetdrop ria melihat adegan romantis yang disiarkan secara live dihadapan mata mereka itu.

**JPRETT**

"Dengan ini beritanya akan semakin menarik." Lee telah berhasil mengabadikan moment langka itu menggunakan kamera ponsel miliknya.

"Goodwork!" Puji Kiba sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara masih asyik saling berpagutan bibir tanpa menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan aktivitas mereka sejak tadi.

Dan besok sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menggemparkan di sekolah.

_Poor Sasuke dan Hinata._

**- OWARI –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian fanfic gaje dariku ini. Hihihi … **

**Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk SHL dimanapun anda berada, yang ada di desa maupun di kota **

**Author : "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! *Kedipin sebelah mata sambil senyum manis melebihi coklat***

**Sasuke : "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" *Kasih bunga ke kalian semua—masang wajah datar***

**Hinata : "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, minna-san!" *Kasih coklat ke kalian semua—blushing sambil senyum malu-malu***

**Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review! Dan jika berkenan klik lah kotak favorit dan follownya sekalian.**

**Bai-bai, see you later in the other fanfic ^_^**


End file.
